Data and access security is an ever-evolving challenge. User and corporate accounts of all types are threatened by entities seeking unauthorized access. Passwords or similar types of protection mechanisms are now mandatory in most situations even for simple website registrations where no financial information or other valued information is threatened.
In the context of administration, although part of a single enterprise, it is prudent that underlying organizations maintain isolation whereby data and accounts of the separate organizations can be protected from the other administrators of the other organizations.
A typical approach to providing protection to data is via the use of a single encryption key. The key is parked on each of a group of computers that need access to the data. The computers are then pointed to the encrypted data that is stored in a common location such that all computers can then access the encrypted data, decrypt the data for use, and then re-encrypt the data when leaving. However, giving the single encryption key to multiple computers introduces a weakness in the effort to protect the key since the compromise of any one of the computers can cause the whole security system to fail.